Shakunetsu no Kage
by NaniNeko
Summary: Burning Shadow. A series of one-shots centered around Sasuke and Kokoro my OC . Rating per chapter varies. Over all rating: M.
1. A Favor to Forget

************************

I figure I should make this announcement. These are oneshots that I randomly came up with that are either 'deleted' scene's from an RP that me and my friend do, or they're little drabbles that I got an idea from something but never got worked into the RP. These all fit together somehow, sadly they do not come in order in my head. As such, while our RP is in motion, if I get any more ideas that don't coincide with the order of my posts, they may be switched around.

Before each oneshot I'll give a little summary of what it going on.

Summary:

_After bringing Sasuke back to Konoha in an epic battle, Sasuke was sent to live with Kakashi. While he was on a mission Kokoro (age 16) and her family watched Sasuke for him. Kokoro's family are the Kage's, an elite ninja clan in konoha gature that specialize in the control of shadows. Nao, Kokoro's father, knocked Sasuke's out of his cocky, superiority complex and forced him into socialization with the family. During that time, though thing were rough and shaky between him and Kokoro, they grew closer together - not quite in love, but comfortable...Comfortable by Sasuke standards anyway._

_A while later, Sasuke and Kakashi were on a mission and were ambushed by a rouge ninja clan that thrashed them both (the boys were traveling for a while and caught off guard). For a week they were stranded in a shack to die with fatal wounds. Kokoro and Yuki (my friends oc, also lover of Kakashi) were sent to retrieve them, if there was anything left to retrieve. Luckily the girls found the boys and nursed them back to health as best as they could before returning them to Konoha._

_The girls were then sent on a mission to retrieve the scroll Sasuke and Kakashi lost while fighting the ninja clan. There they were captured and imprisoned as slaves and all the torturous joys that came with it. The girls were held captive for about four months before the boys were recovered enough to save them. Being a naive virgin, kokoro was traumatized after being raped by the heir he was a slave to and developed a phobia of being near men she wasn't previously trusting of - even then though, she was still a little shaky when they touched her. The only one this, ironically enough, didn't happen around was Sasuke. When her parents and Sasuke found out, He, Nao, and Kakashi planned to take a one last shot mission as destroying the clan. On the mission plan were Yuki, Kokoro, the twin (Kukisaki and Koeda, not to be explained yet), Kakashi, Sasuke, Nao, Sakura, and Naruto._

_The day before the mission Kokoro was approached by Tanaka, a boy that was friendly with her earlier in hopes to get in her pants (his plans were thwarted by Sasuke protecting her). Kokoro had a mental break down and latched onto Sasuke, whom got Tanaka away from her and calmed her down. Kokoro realized a few things: She couldn't do a mission, returning to the place she was raped to fight men with that phobia she couldn't control and that Sasuke, for some reason, made her feel safe and his embrace helped her forget all about Shohei (the man who raped her). That night she asked Sasuke to help her forget and he complied._

************************

__

******

* * *

**

Kokoro tipped her head to the side, lips parting as she noticed Sasuke lowering his head before lining his lips with hers. Kokoro's fingers felt the rough texture of he muscles lining his torso as she traced her way down to this pants. She hooked her fingers into the waste band while Sasuke placed both of his hands on her ass, bringing her closer to him.

Kokoro gasped slightly, feeling their hips collide and something prod her stomach area. She had a guess as to what that was. Her head lolled to the side as Sasuke began to continue his light kisses in a trail down the side of her neck and his hands made their way into her pajama pants. A moment later they were on the floor beside her shirt. Kokoro pulled the tie on Sasuke's pants, letting them also fall to the ground.

She didn't dare look down, a hot blush painting a pretty red onto her cheeks.

What was she doing? She was about to have sex, willingly with Sasuke Uchiha. Kokoro placed her head on Sasuke's chest, reaching her arms up and hooking them around his neck. She inched her legs apart, feeling his fingers work their way beneath her butt and over her upper thighs, pulling up. She lifted her legs and placed them around his waist as he shifted them from standing to gently laying on the bed.

Just months ago she was raped and tortured as a slave to a cruel and heartless clan. She had a fear of men she couldn't comprehend. Simply walking close to another made her skin crawl and heart pump erratically as fear flooded her veins. Like what happened with Tanaka; she was sometimes even hysterical about it. There were only a handful of boys she trusted and they were her family and four friends. But only one of them actually had no effect on her at all that had any negative connotation and that was the boy she held in her arms at the moment, the one gently running his fingers from her legs to her abdomen before gently cupping her face.

Kokoro opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Sasuke...?" She asked in a soft whisper. His tongue peaked out and wet his lips before he spoke, his body hovering over hers.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Sasuke asked, again. He had asked several times before. Kokoro could understand why. It was sudden...Her asking him to have sex with her. But his touch was so gentle and comforting... It drove away all the thoughts of Shohei and the things he did to her against her will. She felt better in his hold - Sasuke's hold - even if they weren't in love.

If there was one thing she was certain of it was that he made her feel safe in a way no one else had. She felt some attachment, though she didn't know what it was. She wanted to do this, perhaps for several reasons. Her major reason was the mission tomorrow required her to not be absolutely terrified of the male touch since she would be returning to the place where she was held captive. The other was her attachment to Sasuke that led her to believe sex with him was a craving as well. She didn't have any complaints about his body and she would admit to his charm and good looks.

"Sasuke, I'm sure." Kokoro sliped a hand up to the back of his head and lifted herself up, kissing his lips that she was slowly becoming addicted to. "I want to forget..."

Maybe it was selfish to ask of such a request from someone who she knew had no sincere emotional attachment to her but he had complied after her explaining and the hard appendage against her stomach didn't seem to disagree with their actions. Kokoro swallowed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked him. "You don't have to..."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I just want to make sure you're positive about this."

"I am." Kokoro closed their conversation with those two words. Sasuke leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss that shook her sense out of her. Kokoro felt her legs part as Sasuke's knee wedged in between them. His hands were busy exploring her pale, scared flesh.

Kokoro tightened her hand in his hair as something else grazed a little higher up than just thigh level. She reminded herself of who it was. Sasuke wasn't going to hurt her.

A slight pain shot through her forcing Kokoro to breath their lip conctact and throw her head back, emitting a breathless, raspy, gasp. Sasuke created a slightly choked groan from deep in his throat as he burried his head into the nook of her neck.

Pain quickly became untapped pleasure. Kokoro felt her lower hips shifting around under Sasuke's weight. She whimpered into his ear, her breath fanning out hot and heavy. "Sasuke..." She begged. It was time to move. Sasuke quickly complied, lifting his body just enough to allow both of them movement before their hips fell into a sync motion. Thrusting and grinding became the motion that shook Sasuke's bed against the wall, sent kokoro's back arching and deep moans and breathless squeals to fly from her mouth, breathless groans to be murmured from Sasuke's lips that were occupied with the mounds that once caused him plenty of awkward tension when they appeared, and ultimately a release that left both of them crying out, clutching to one another desperately until they were able to relax, both physically and emotionally satisfied.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Kokoro, panting into her neck. She did the same, head turned in towards his, lips brushing against his ear. Lightly, Kokoro kissed the shell of his ear when she began to regain her breath, then trailed her lips down to his jaw.

"Sas-" Sasuke cut her over, lifting his head and pressing their lips together fully. Sasuke lifted his hips, pulling himself out of her with a slight groan into her mouth before pulling away completely. Kokoro turned her head to the side, looking at where he lay beside her. A small smile curved up onto her lips as she observed his splayed form. Rolling onto her side, Kokoro draped an arm around his chest and rested her head against his shoulder, leaning towards his neck.

"Thank you, Sasuke," She whispered, closing her eyes as she felt him turn towards her and wrap his arms around her small waist.

"Mmm..." He murmured, kissing her cheek.

* * *

****

Thats all! I don't usually write things like this, nor do I post them: this would be my first time. I don't like getting graphic, sorry, but I hope that was good.

Go do what you fellow FanFiction Readers do best! Feel free to message or comment with any questions that you might have. I'll do my best to answer them to the best of my ability.

-NaniNeko


	2. Cock Blocked

****

This drabble is something that I came up with actually from looking at a picture on DA of Danzo punching Sasuke in, what looked to be, the junk. For some reason, that image made me think of Kokoro's little brother Koi doing that to Sasuke.

There's not too much of a background needed to understand this, but I'll leave you all with this information just to be safe:

Sasuke attacked her, nearly killing her. He stopped when he was about to deliver the finishing blow and realized, looking at her mauled form, what he just did. Repulsed, he turned away as Naruto and the others showed up. Sasuke surrendered after hearing a few heart-filled (more like heart-wrenched) scoldings from Naruto and ultimately returned to the village. There he tried to make it up to Kokoro and eventually, he was forgiven by her and her mother, Risa. Kokoro's little brother and father still weren't that happy with him.

_Sasuke began to remember his goals to destroy the village. After getting into a fight with Kakashi, Sasuke fled, anger filling him. Kokoro, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura went to stop him when he came back with Oto-nin, Kabumaru, and Karin (we killed Suigetsu and Juugo in the previous battle getting Sasuke back). Yuki and Anko fought Kabumaru whilst Kokoro and the others went to Sasuke and Karin (the rest of the villagers handled the oto-nin). In order to keep them away from the village, Kokoro used her shadows to teleport her to Sasuke ahead of the others to hold him off until they caught up. She tried, in vain, to talk Sasuke out of the attack._****

That's all you should need to know to get the gist of whats going on. But on a side note: Koi, Kokoro's little brother, is five years old.

* * *

Sasuke leaned his shoulder against the wooden support beam at the top of the wrap-around porch stairs. There was a light breeze, tousling his hair every now and then in the warm, spring air. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched his cute little girlfriend chase around the back yard after her little bunny rabbits.

For some reason, he couldn't place his finger on it, but it always felt strange when he thought about the fact that he was actually in a _romantic_relationship with her. It might have been the fact that they had only been together for what, a month now? And he was still getting used to it. She was at least two full head lengths shorter than him; small and lithe - heck, her long, waist length, violet colored hair was probably heavier than she was. Taijutsu was not her forte. He could clearly remember sparing with her. She was good, quick and agile, but her strength was easily laughable. Her genjutsu and ninjutsu were much more impressive.

Kokoro lunged at her summons, Kujo. Kujo, Sasuke believed, was one of the freakiest bunnies born. He was all cute and cuddley until he opened his mouth and gave a long death threat in his way too deep for that bunnies body voice.

Beside Sasuke was Koi, Kokoro's little brother. He cast a disgruntled gaze from Sasuke to Kokoro. Sasuke couldn't blame the boy for being upset with his dating Kokoro. He still felt like a fucking bastard after nearly killing her when he betrayed the village for a second time. That didn't include the fact that he had broken nearly her whole families trust in him. He was pretty sure Kokoro's father, Nao, was still planning a way to castrate him.

Kokoro smiled at him and her brother as she turned to gaze over her shoulder at them. While she was distracted, Kujo bit her finger and wiggled out of her hold, looking at her with mischief in his eyes. Kokoro 'eeped' and spun around, jumping after him again. She knelt on the ground on her hands and knees, staring it off with her white fluff ball just about five feet away.

Sasuke blinked, once. Twice. He cocked his head to the side just a little bit getting a nice view of her back side.

Sasuke failed to notice the glare that Koi launched in his direction. He also failed to notice Koi pushing off from his leaning place against the railing a few feet away to turn to Sasuke. Koi clenched his little fist. He might be small but he was a Kage - A Kage from the head family at that. Seeing Sasuke had yet to avert his eyes from his big sister, Koi decided to take the roll of protecting her.

"Grah! Sasuke!" Koi exclaimed. He ran at the seventeen year old man and pulled his fist back before throwing it forwards. "No looking at my sister!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. A shock wave shot up through his spine from his groin where little Koi's fist connected with a very sensive part of his male anatomy. Sasuke dropped to the ground, choking on his breath as he formed a fist with one hand by his head, the other grasping his throbbing organ.

Fuck. That didn't feel pleasant. For a five year old, Koi had one hell of a right hook - though it didn't compare to when Kokoro kicked him there the first time they met. Although, she had a valid reason to - he was being an asshole...- but right now Sauske had no idea what he did to deserve that!

Satisfied with his work, Koi turned with a huff, puffing out his chest as he made his way inside the house. Kokoro heard the scuffle and turned around, curiously. Her eyes widened, seeing Sasuke hunched over on the porch in that familiar position. She winced and ran over to him, falling by his side.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke gave an undignified grunt. "Peachy," He gasped. If only to further his humiliation Kokoro's mother, Risa, peaked outside and let out a breath, covering her mouth.

"I'll have a word with Koi. Would you like some ice?" She asked him.

* * *

****

That's all. As always, I'm happy to answer any questions that you may have. Feel free to comment or PM me.

-Nanineko


End file.
